Fragile Sight
by miniminidiot
Summary: (Continued) Its BTS! KookV. Jungkook x Taehyung. / Biarkan Taehyung menyimpannya sendirian, dan menikmati cintanya yang rapuh. Selama ia bahagia, semuanya terasa benar. / Di sisi lain Jungkook menyimpan sesuatu yang dapat meremukkan hatinya sendiri, sebagai hukuman bagi lelaki brengsek sepertinya. /
1. Chapter 1

**Fragile Sight**

 **BL/Yaoi / KookV - Jungkook x Taehyung / dldr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan.

Pemuda penikmat kesendirian itu mendongak, menengadahkan telapak tangannya di bawah langit yang tengah menangis. Tetes-tetes air hujan menerpa lembut tangannya yang kini terkepal, mencoba memenjarakan air yang digenggamnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, pikirannya akan seseorang yang dinantinya saat ini membuatnya bahkan rela untuk menyiksa tubuh kurusnya di cuaca yang dingin. Taehyung -pemuda itu- mengayunkan kedua kakinya sembari menunggu kekasihnya datang. Dengan kedua tangan mungil dilapisi kulit _tan_ yang sesekali ikut bergesek untuk menjaganya tetap hangat.

Senandung ringan yang meluncur dari bibirnya turut menemani waktunya yang sepi. Sampai ada sepasang tangan besar yang menangkup kedua tangannya, menjalarkan rasa hangat yang menenangkan.

"Aku sangat yakin sudah mengingatkanmu untuk memakai sarung tangan dan mantel tebal, hm?"

Taehyung terkekeh manis, menampakkan cengiran kotak lucunya. Sementara pemuda dihadapannya hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Taehyung yang terasa dingin. Melepaskan _coat_ nya untuk kemudian di sampirkan pada tubuh kecil sang kekasih.

" Ayo pulang." Jungkook berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk antusias, menyandarkan beban tubuhnya pada Jungkook yang kemudian bangkit dan berjalan dengan Taehyung dalam gendongan punggungnya. Taehyung menyentuhkan hidungnya ke tengkuk Jungkook dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher kekasih tampannya itu.

Berbagi kehangatan yang sederhana namun manis.

 _Dari luarnya._

Dan Taehyung mengetahui itu.

Perlahan kedua matanya tertutup, menyatukan bulu mata lentik panjang yang menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. Dan memulai untuk **_melihat_** semuanya.

.

.

 _ **"Tak bisakah kau di sini lebih lama lagi?" Wanita cantik bersurai hitam legam tengah bergelayutan manja di salah satu lengan Jungkook. Jungkook menghela napas berat, merasa sayang untuk meninggalkan wanitanya.**_

 _ **"Aku akan lebih sering meluangkan waktuku untukmu. Kau tahu 'kan, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." Jungkook mendekap kekasihnya dengan hangat, mengusap-usap kepalanya meminta pengertian.**_

 _ **"Apa dia sudah menunggumu?" Tanya wanita bermarga Lee itu.**_

 _ **Jungkook mengangguk. "Mengertilah." Jawabnya sembari menunduk untuk melumat singkat bibir tipis Ji Eun. Setelah itu Ji Eun tersenyum, memeluk Jungkook sekali lagi sebelum mengantar pemuda tampan itu ke ambang pintu.**_

 _ **"Aku pulang dulu, kita akan bertemu akhir minggu."**_

 _ **"Ke pantai?"**_

 _ **"Tentu. Apapun, sayang."**_

.

.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya tanpa permisi, berbanding terbalik dengan otaknya yang seakan tak ingin berhenti untuk berpikir. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum getir. Katakanlah ia bodoh, _memang_. Menikmati semua waktu kebersamaannya dengan seseorang yang melubangi hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuknya. Selama ia masih bersama Jungkook, semuanya terasa sempurna. Taehyung bahagia karena Jungkook mencintainya - _dengan segenap kebohongan_.

Bukan masalah. Itu pilihannya.

Jungkook menoleh, helaian rambut Taehyung dipipinya menimbulkan sensai geli. Kepala pemuda manis itu terkulai manja di bahu lebarnya, tertidur. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang menyelami dunianya sendiri dalam pemikiran tak berujung.

Setibanya di rumah, Jungkook membawa Taehyung langsung ke kamar yang mereka tempati berdua, merebahkan tubuh kecil orang yang sudah ia khianati. Jungkook memandang wajah damai Taehyung yang tertidur, bukan untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook berpikir mengapa ia tega menyakiti pemuda ini. Taehyung, yang selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang. Tempat dimana ia merasa nyaman, bagaimana pun keadaannya. Taehyung, yang setia membuka ruangan diantara lengannya untuk sebuah dekapan bagi Jungkook. Taehyung, yang menjadi penenangnya.

Namun, di sisi lain hatinya, Jungkook membutuhkan sebuah kesempurnaan.

Brengsek, Jungkook memaki dirinya sendiri. Menghukum dirinya dengan rasa bersalah, walaupun pemuda tampan yang lebih muda itu tahu, Taehyung tidak melihatnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, manik matanya langsung dimanjakan dengan wajah manis pemuda yang masih tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya. Jari panjang itu terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi mulus Taehyung yang masih terpejam. Mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya.

"Sayang.." Bisik Jungkook pelan, kali ini menyentuhkan bibirnya pada milik Taehyung karena pemuda itu belum juga terbangun.

"Sudah pagi, bangunlah."

Taehyung melenguh panjang, bibir mengerucut dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, sungguh menggemaskan. Sebuah anugerah bagi Jungkook setiap paginya. Pemuda tampan itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan mandi dan bersiap, belum mau bangun, hm?" Jungkook memainkan hidung mancungnya, menyentuh gemas hidung bangir Taehyung yang tersenyum kecil.

"Mengantuuk ~" ucapnya sedikit merengek.

"Tidurlah lagi, sayang." Jungkook mengecup sekali lagi bibir Taehyung yang sudah kembali terlelap. Benar-benar makhluk ini.

Jungkook beranjak dari ranjangnya, menyisakan Taehyung yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut putihnya. Tak lupa memberikan ciuman sayang di kening Taehyung sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Taehyung sudah benar-benar terbangun, ia terbangun sendiri tanpa Jungkook di sisinya. Yang diingatnya hanyalah kecupan sayang di keningnya. Sudah merupakan rutinitas harian dimana Jungkook akan pergi bekerja dan Taehyung yang tinggal di rumah. Sesekali pemuda manis itu berjalan-jalan sendiri, bertemu dengan teman dekat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga, tentu Taehyung sangat senang. Tapi tidak untuk kenyataan bahwa tiap kali mereka bertemu ia hanya akan mendapatkan ceramahan panjang lebar dari dua orang sekaligus mengenai hal yang sama. _Pengkhianatan Jungkook_.

Seperti saat ini, Taehyung duduk dihadapan dua orang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Jimin, saudara tak sedarahnya, dan Yoongi, kekasih Jimin yang menjadi sangat dekat dengan Taehyung karena Jimin. Kepulan asap _americano coffee_ di meja berbentuk bulat itu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bergerak.

Jimin tidak tahan dengan suasana senyap ini, semuanya terasa canggung. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu perlahan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyesap minuman bersuhu tinggi itu sebelum membuka dialog lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tae?"

Taehyung mendongak, "Aku baik, sangat baik." Kemudian nyegir.

"Chim dan Yoongi hyung?" Tanyanya balik. Kali ini pemuda berkulit paling pucat diantara mereka yang sedari tadi diam kini menjawab.

"Haah ~ seperti biasa Tae, selalu saja berisik selama dia ada bersamaku." Yoongi menjawab malas, sedikit mendramatisir.

Jimin yang merasa dirinya menjadi topik pembicaraan menyahut. "Ya hyung! Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau berisik, Jim."

"Kalau Yoongi hyung diam, aku juga diam nanti siapa yang bicara? Hyung seharusnya bersyukur karena mendapatkanku. Aku tidak yakin hyung bahkan mengeluarkan lebih dari tiga kalimat jika tidak bersamaku. Ya walaupun lebih banyak keluhan, _sih_. Tapi, hei. Buktinya aku masih bisa bertahan denganmu yang hampir menyerupai patung itu."

"Demi tuhan, Jim. Kau baru saja nge- _rapp_ sekarang."

Taehyung yang mendengarkan perdebatan sepasang kekasih itu hanya bisa tertawa geli, perlahan suasana canggungnya melebur. Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bercerita sampai satu pertanyaan _sakral_ bagi Taehyung timbul begitu saja.

"Taetae. Kau.. masih bersamanya?" Terdengar secercah keraguan dalam nada bicara Jimin.

Taehyung terdiam. Kemudian menjawab dengan tenang. "Eoh? Tentu saja." Pemuda manis itu meraih _mug_ nya lalu menegak sedikit minuman berkafein itu.

Sedetik kemudian hanya keheningan yang berada. Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin bingung apa yang harus diucapkan. Sementara Taehyung juga terdiam memegang erat _mug_ nya.

"Tae.. Sudah kubilang dia memiliki kekasih lain."

Taehyung tidak menjawab, pemuda itu lebih memilih diam.

"Taetae, kumohon dengarkan kami."

Dengan perlahan Taehyung melepas _mug_ dari jemarinya dan beralih untuk menggenggam tangan Jimin dan Yoongi. "Yoongi hyung, Chim, kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali. Tapi aku tetap akan bersamanya, selama aku tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Pemuda itu tersenyum, membungkam sepasang kekasih yang ia genggam saat ini.

Jimin dan Yoongi terdiam, memperhatikan Taehyung yang menutup matanya perlahan yang diikuti senyuman tulus beberapa detik kemudian.

Taehyung sangat bersyukur, dan merasa disayangi. Ketika **_melihat_** tentang bagaimana Jimin dan Yoongi berusaha keras untuk membuktikan semuanya. Berusaha untuk membuat Taehyung sadar demi kebaikannya sendiri. Bagaimana kedua orang itu sangat menjaga perasaan Taehyung tanpa sekali pun menyinggung perasaannya. Taehyung merasa bersalah untuk hal ini. Tapi tak ada yang bisa diberikannya selain ucapan kasih sayang tulus.

Taehyung membuka matanya diiringi setetes air mata yang jatuh.

"Tae.." Ucap Yoongi panik.

"Ah- haha. Maaf, aku tidak apa hyung. Aku hanya terharu." Potong Taehyung cepat. Jimin dan Yoongi berpandangan sesaat lalu kembali melihat Taehyung yang sudah kembali tersenyum.

"Chim, Yoongi hyung. Terima kasih. Aku menyayangi kalian. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja bersama Jungkook."

Jelas Taehyung tersenyum manis, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin yang memandang punggung kecil itu menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

Hari ini tidak hujan, helaian rambut cokelat dengan poni kehijauan Taehyung berayun diterpa udara hangat sore hari, setidaknya itu dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Pemuda manis itu berjalan perlahan dengan tongkat lipat yang selalu di bawanya kemanapun. Benda berharga yang dapat menuntun jalannya.

Sama seperti saat ini, Taehyung menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya ke tempat dimana ia selalu menunggu Jungkook. Bahkan dengan tanpa tongkat pun Taehyung sudah hampir menghafal dengan baik jalan yang dilewatinya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan sesekali menggerakkan ujung tongkatnya untuk memastikan dirinya tidak menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang. Atau mungkin lebih parahnya lagi terjatuh. Taehyung sangat berhati-hati karena Jungkook akan marah jika menemukannya terluka dan setelahnya pemuda itu akan mengomel untuk memperingati Taehyung agar berhenti menunggunya terus.

Tapi memang dasarnya keras kepala. Taehyung tetap bersikeras melakukannya. Dan Jungkook tak ada pilihan lain selain memastikan apakah Taehyung baik-baik saja dan selamat.

Setiap perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Jungkook padanya selama ini membuat Taehyung sulit mempercayai kenyataan yang diketahuinya. Kenyataan bahwa Jungkook mengkhianati dan memiliki kekasih dibelakangnya terkadang menyakiti Taehyung sendiri. Jangan kira Taehyung tidak pernah menangis. Taehyung sudah melewatinya, hanya Jungkook yang tidak tahu bahwa kekasih manisnya ini terluka. Luka perih tak kasat mata dibagian tubuh yang bahkan tak berwujud.

Tapi Taehyung memilih menikmatinya, mempertahankan cintanya dan Jungkook yang ia rasa hanya ia perjuangkan sendirian. Mengesampingkan kemungkinan yang diyakini Taehyung bahwa cinta Jungkook untuknya hanyalah sebatas rasa kasihan atau _mungkin_ hanya sebuah kebohongan.

.

.

.

Memang benar. _**Cinta itu buta**_.

Biarkan Taehyung menyimpan rahasianya sendiri. Biarkan Taehyung menikmati cintanya yang rapuh. Dan biarkan Taehyung tetap mencintai Jungkook dengan segenap hatinya yang sudah tidak utuh. Asalkan ia bahagia, maka semuanya terasa benar.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun satu hal yang tidak Taehyung ketahui. Bahwa cinta Jungkook untuknya selama ini _bukanlah_ sebuah kebohongan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini?

#kabur


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragile Sight**

 **BL/Yaoi / KookV - Jungkook x Taehyung / dldr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook selalu menyukai langit sore. Lukisan jingga kemerahan di langit Seoul, tak ada yang lebih mampu mengingatkannya akan Taehyung sebaik yang langit sore lakukan. Karena Jungkook pernah mengecat rambut Taehyung dengan warna jingga yang segar. Terkenang, betapa bahagianya Taehyung setiap kali Jungkook akan mengubah warna rambutnya, pemuda itu tersenyum. Mengintip ke dalam ruangan dari balik pintu depan sebuah bangunan yang tampak sudah berusia. Taehyung di dalam sana terlihat manis – _dan akan selalu begitu_.

Musik karya _**Franz Liszt - La Campanella**_ , lagu yang paling sering Taehyung mainkan mengalun indah, nada yang berasal dari jemari Taehyung yang menari-nari di _grand piano_ tua milik sebuah panti asuhan. Pemuda manis itu terus bermain tanpa menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Jungkook, orang yang baru saja memasuki sebuah ruang musik di panti asuhan itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, memberi _gesture_ pada beberapa anak kecil yang duduk manis agar tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Kumpulan bocah menggemaskan itu mengangguk polos dan mengikuti apa yang Jungkook lakukan. Kedatangan si pemuda tampan dengan sangat mudah menarik perhatian bocah-bocah itu. Jungkook mengambil tempat, duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan Taehyung, pemuda itu menggendong seorang bocah lelaki berusia sekitar 3 tahun yang tampak mengantuk dan memangkunya sembari mengusap pelan punggungnya sampai bocah itu tertidur.

Denting piano Taehyung berakhir. Menghasilkan tepukan riuh yang berasal dari telapak tangan mungil bocah-bocah tanpa orang tua itu. "Taehyung oppa memang yang terbaik!" Seru seorang anak perempuan kemudian berlari dan memeluk Taehyung, setelahnya anak-anak yang lain jadi ikut menghambur ke dalam pelukan pemuda manis yang kini tertawa bahagia itu. "Terima kasih, aku menyayangi kalian semua."

"Permainan yang bagus, sayang. Seperti biasa." Taehyung terkejut. Suara itu, suara menenangkan yang sangat dikenalnya, yang paling ia sukai. Suara Jungkook.

"Ah. Kau sudah datang?" Taehyung tersenyum cerah menyambut kedatangan Jungkook.

Ketika hendak meraih lengan Jungkook tangan Taehyung bersentuhan dengan sebuah tangan mungil. Taehyung langsung terkekeh kecil, menyadari kalau saat ini kekasihnya sedang menggendong seorang anak. Tangannya terangkat, meraba tangan mungil dengan jemari gemuk itu pelan. "Apa dia tertidur?" Taehyung mendongak, seolah mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Taehyung dapat merasakannya. Pemuda manis itu mencoba untuk meraba wajah si bocah, jemarinya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah menggemaskan itu dengan sangat hati-hati – ujung jarinya menyentuh mata sipit dengan bulu mata tipis, pipi tembam berisi, hidung mungil tak terlalu mancung, dan yang paling dikenalinya adalah bibir tebal si bocah. Takut membangunkan si _monster kecil_ , Taehyung tertawa pelan kemudian bertanya untuk memastikan, "Namjoonie?"

"Ya." Jawab Jungkook singkat sambil tersenyum. Jungkook tahu betul kenapa Taehyung tertawa. Karena Jungkook memang sangat, sangat sulit untuk berdamai dengan _monster kecil_ yang terlelap di dekapannya saat ini. Dua orang keras kepala yang hampir tak pernah akur, kini terlihat seperti sepasang ayah dan anak batitanya. Suatu _moment_ yang sangat jarang terjadi di dalam sejarah. Taehyung senang, tentu saja, walalupun pemuda manis itu tak bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

" _Aigoo uri Namjoonie_ ~." Seru Taehyung gemas, meraih dan mencubit pelan pipi berisi Namjoon yang terasa sangat halus.

Anak-anak yang tadi mendengarkan Taehyung bermain piano sudah berhamburan keluar ketika seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik panti itu datang dan memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. Jadilah sekarang hanya tersisa mereka berdua, eh tidak, bertiga ditambah seorang bocah lelaki yang masih terlelap dalam gendongan Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Dia berat." Jungkook mengeluh singkat, lelah juga menggendong Namjoon. Beberapa saat kemudian ia hanya mendengus karena sang kekasih tampaknya sama sekali tak berniat membantu atau ber-empati sedikit pun.

"Jangan beralasan, menggendongku saja kau bisa."

"Tapi aku lebih suka menggendongmu dari pada _monster cilik_ ini." Taehyung hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan Jungkook. Pemuda manis itu rasa akan lebih baik membiarkan kekasihnya sedikit berlama-lama dengan Namjoon. Tae aslinya memang jahil.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kalian berdua cocok, sifat kalian sama persis kerasnya seperti batu. Ayo kita antar saja ke kamarnya." Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jungkook lalu tertawa, setelahnya ia meninggalkan kekasihnya itu dan kembali berjalan dengan tongkatnya. Jungkook yang sudah tertinggal dibelakang hanya menggeleng kecil. Tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Taehyung. Ah, Jungkook jadi jatuh cinta _lagi_ , 'kan.

Jungkook berlari kecil mengejar Taehyung, menyematkan jari pemuda manis yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu ke dalam celah jemarinya. Kedua tangan itu terpaut erat, memberi kehangatan bagi keduanya di hari yang mulai gelap. "Jalannya begini saja, sayang." Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Pipinya memanas, bahagia.

Sementara Jungkook, dengan pencahayaan yang sudah mulai berkurang di sekelilingnya masih sempat mencuri pandang pada bocah bertubuh gembul yang masih digendongnya, terlelap pulas. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum, gigi kelincinya sampai terlihat. _Well_ , Jungkook akui Taehyung benar, Namjoon memang menggemaskan – _hanya kalau sedang tidur_ , Jungkook menambahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Taehyung langsung menuju ke sofa, mendudukkan dirinya lalu berbaring menelungkup. Rasanya lelah sekali, tongkat pemuda manis itu tergeletak begitu saja di sisinya. Jungkook yang baru selesai mengunci pintu menyusul ke dalam. Menemukan kekasihnya yang sudah menelungkup di sofa. Jungkook terkekeh gemas. " _Aigoo_ , sayang. Sudah mengantuk, hm?"

Jungkook berlutut di sebelah Taehyung yang berbaring dan hanya kelihatan pucuk kepalanya saja. Jemari panjangnya menelusup diantara helaian rambut Taehyung yang sangat halus, mengusapnya pelan dengan sayang. "Mandi dulu baru tidur."

Taehyung hanya melenguh pelan karena terganggu. Dengan jahil Jungkook mendekatkan hidungnya untuk mencium kepala Taehyung lalu mendengus. "Huh, rambutmu bau. Sepertinya kau harus keramas." Mendengar itu si manis langsung terduduk, menyampaikan protesnya pada si tampan yang kini sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. "Ya! Jangan menggangguku. Mau tidur!" Taehyung merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut. Mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya berharap Jungkook akan luluh dan membiarkannya tidur. Tapi tampaknya Taehyung kurang beruntung malam ini. "Tidak, sayang. Mandi sekarang, aku akan membantumu keramas."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pasrah, memajukan bibirnya sekali lagi yang mendapat kecupan singkat dari Jungkook. Pemuda itu mencubit pipi tirus Taehyung. "Duluanlah, aku akan menyusulmu." Jungkook mencubit hidung bangir kekasihnya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah." Taehyung menerima tongkatnya dari Jungkook, pemuda manis itu lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jungkook memandang punggung kecil Taehyung yang berjalan dengan tatapan sendu. Jungkook tidak sanggup lagi. Setiap kebohongan yang disampaikannya bagai belati yang melukai hati Taehyung – _juga hatinya_. Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya yang bergetar beberapa saat yang lalu, mengusap layar datarnya dengan ibu jari dan menampakkan sebuah pesan masuk, pesan dari Ji Eun. Menghela napas kasar, Jungkook mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Taehyung sudah cukup menderita untuk tetap bersama laki-laki sepertinya, Jungkook sangat sadar akan hal itu. Namun Jungkook tidak siap untuk meninggalkan kekasih manisnya – _atau lebih tepatnya tidak siap ditinggalkan_.

Tiap kali melihat binar mata polos Taehyung, hati Jungkook tergores. Sebagai manusia yang masih berperasaan dan tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaan yang dilukai, Jungkook berulang kali berniat untuk menyampaikan semua perbuatan _brengsek_ nya pada sang kekasih manis. Jungkook siap untuk dicaci maki, dibenci, rela jika Taehyung memukulinya bahkan membunuhnya. Asalkan… Taehyung tidak pergi darinya.

Tak cukup dengan pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya, Jungkook juga menyimpan rahasia pahit yang selama ini dikuncinya rapat-rapat. Satu hal yang paling ditakuti oleh pemuda tampan itu. Jungkook hanya tidak sanggup, membayangkan Taehyung meninggalkannya ketika kekasih manisnya itu mengetahui semuanya, sama saja mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga.

Jungkook hanya tidak ingin Taehyung tahu, sebuah kenangan yang bagi Jungkook adalah _**dosa**_ terbesarnya. Dan pada kenyataannya, Jungkook sudah menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Pemuda tampan itu secara tidak langsung _telah meremukkan hatinya sendiri_ secara perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloo~ #ciumsatusatu

kalau banyak yang gemes, kesel, sebel, emosi, tercekat sama sy dilampiasin sama kookie aja, skrg udah jd seme kan jd kuat #eaaa sy mah apa atuuh cuman bisa cinta kaliaaan ~ :* /dirajam

sepertinya banyak yg ngga ngeh/? sama taetae yang bisa melihat sesuatu ya, padahal ada disitu/? #lupakan

Oiya yang mau denger atau buat yang belum tau _**La Campanella**_ silahkan dicari atau ngga main piano tiles 2 aja ada kok disitu XD I personally love it~

saya bilang lagi yaa, cinta kaliaaaaan :* #lari


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragile Sight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL/Yaoi / KookV - Jungkook x Taehyung / dldr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata indah berwarna senada lelehan cokelat dilindungi barisan bulu mata panjang nan tebal, cukup untuk menggambarkan keindahan netra seorang pemuda manis yang kini tengah menanti sang kekasih sembari memangku buku dengan cetakan huruf _Braille_ di lipatan tungkainya yang bersila. Mata itu indah, namun kenyataan bahwa sepasang bola mata itu tidak memantulkan bayangan apapun di dalamnya, terkadang membuat pemiliknya merasa terpuruk. Bentuk fisiknya sempurna, jika hanya sekilas tatap maka tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau si manis rupawan ini adalah seorang penyandang tuna netra.

Taehyung memang tidak dapat melihat dan seluruh hidupnya ia habiskan di dalam kegelapan. Buta semenjak lahir, setidaknya itulah yang pemuda manis itu _ingat_ hingga saat ini. Ia sempat mengalami masa-masa terpuruk di mana menerima kenyataan akan kondisinya itu sangat sulit. Ia hampir menyerah sampai-sampai beberapa kali mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidup. Sampai Jungkook datang, menariknya keluar dari keterpurukan dan memberikan cahaya dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Tidak dapat menggunakan indra penglihatan membuat Taehyung mampu untuk menggunakan panca indra lainnya dengan lebih maksimal dibandingkan dengan orang normal. Kinerja otaknya otomatis berfungsi untuk menyesuaikan apa yang terjadi, sehingga mampu mendukung dan memperkuat indra yang lain. Bagi penyandang tuna netra, perasaannya akan lebih sensitif terhadap sesuatu seperti halnya yang dirasakan oleh pemuda manis itu.

Taehyung bisa mengenal seseorang dan menggambarkan kondisi di sekelilingnya melalui suara, peraba, dan aroma yang ditangkapnya. Taehyung dapat mengetahui seseorang melalui suara atau bahkan dari cara jalannya. Bahkan ia bisa tahu, perasaan seseorang itu hanya melalui nada suaranya. Seperti saat ini, kepalanya refleks menoleh ketika suara bel berbunyi disertai dengan suara derit engsel pintu yang terbuka. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lebar, mengenal baik suara yang mengalun ini.

"Aku pulang, sayang."

Tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan buku yang tadi dipangkunya kemudian membuka lebar kedua lengan untuk menyambut pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya.

Jungkook mendudukkan diri di sofa dan meraih tubuh kurus Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. Tas jinjing berwarna hitam yang tadi dibawanya ia biarkan tergeletak di sebelah novel _Braille_ milik Taehyung. "Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya semakin mengurung tubuh ringkih itu dengan lengan kekarnya.

"Aku juga." Taehyung menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jungkook. Satu-satunya aroma yang paling dikenali dan disukainya. Aroma maskulin _mint_ , serta parfum yang sering digunakan Jungkook bercampur dengan bau keringat karena telah beraktivitas seharian bersatu menjadi aroma khas Jungkook. Terkadang Taehyung juga tahu kalau kekasihnya ini belum memakan apapun, dengan cara yang sangat sederhana namun akurat.

"Kenapa belum makan?" Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah yang diperkirakannya Jungkook berada.

"Aku sudah makan." Jawab Jungkook santai dengan menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa.

Bibir tipis yang mengatup itu menekuk lucu. "Jangan coba membohongiku, aku tidak mencium bau makanan apapun di bajumu. Dan aku tahu kau sedang menahan tawa."

Kekehan pelan Jungkook lepas, tidak tahan melihat _mode_ merajuk Taehyung. "Kurasa aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu lagi." Tangannya meraih dagu Taehyung untuk kemudian mengecup singkat bibir tipis yang masih mengerucut itu. "Pasti kau juga belum makan, makanya aku cepat pulang karena ingin makan malam dengan si manis ini." Jungkook mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung. "Dan coba tebak apa yang aku punya?"

Pemuda manis itu memiringkan kepalanya seolah berpikir. "Apa?"

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu. Tunggu sebentar." Jungkook membuka tasnya, mengambil sebuah buku berukuran cukup lebar dengan cetakan huruf _Braille_ di sampulnya. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula, berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Ini." Bukannya memberikan buku, Jungkook malah memajukan wajahnya mendekati tangan Taehyung yang tampak mencoba untuk meraih sesuatu. Hingga telapak tangan halus itu berhasil menyentuh kulit pipinya Jungkook tersenyum jahil sementara Taehyung mendengus.

"Ish! Kau mempermainkanku ya?!" Dengan cepat tangan kanan Taehyung menarik hidung mancung Jungkook yang paling dekat dari jangkauan jarinya. Sementara tangan kirinya memutar daun telinga Jungkook.

"Auw. Sayang aku hanya bercanda. Hei!" Jungkook merintih, ini sakit, cubitan Taehyung tidak main-main rupanya.

"Sebentar." Dahi si manis mengerut, ia menghentikan aksinya sejenak kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya perlahan untuk meraba kedua daun telinga Jungkook. "Kau mengganti tindik di telingamu?"

Jungkook tersenyum cenderung nyengir. "Kau menyadarinya?" Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Taehyung. Taehyung meraba tindik ditelinga Jungkook yang berganti. Kalau biasanya terdapat dua tindik bulat di kedua sisinya, sekarang telinga kiri Jungkook ditindik dengan 3 anting bulat kecil yang tersusun secara vertikal.

"Kau semakin tampan, aku juga suka model rambutmu yang sekarang." Kali ini pemuda manis itu yang tersenyum, wajahnya menghangat membayangkan sosok Jungkook yang semakin tampan di dalam benaknya. Jungkook menutup mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan jemari Taehyung di permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, kau juga semakin manis, sayang." Gumamnya kecil sebelum membaringkan tubuh Taehyung dan melumat pelan bibir tipis menggoda itu cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

Sampai – "Oh ya, apa kejutan untukku?" Taehyung melepas tautan bibir mereka lebih dulu karena teringat akan kejutan yang Jungkook katakan padanya tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga kau merusak suasana, manis. Tunggu akan kuambilkan." Jungkook menggigit gemas pipi Taehyung kemudian bangkit dan meraih buku yang tadi sempat tertunda. "Ini." Jungkook meletakkan sebuah buku yang terlihat tipis namun ukurannya cukup besar ke telapak tangan Taehyung.

"Apa ini?" Taehyung menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan untuk meraba sampul dan isi dari buku itu. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya suara pemuda manis itu terdengar berseru senang. "Tidak mungkin! Ini untukku?" Serunya antusias sambil tersenyum lebar, bibirnya menampakkan senyum kotak menggemaskan itu lagi.

"Tentu sayang, itu khusus ku pesan untukmu."

Mendengar itu senyum Taehyung semakin lebar. "Ya Tuhan aku senang sekali! Terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu." Pemuda manis itu tidak mampu untuk membendung rasa senangnya lagi, tanpa sadar ia melompat dan menubruk tubuh Jungkook untuk dipeluknya. Tentu Jungkook membalas pelukan itu dengan senang hati, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Taehyung yang kini memeluk sambil menindih tubuhnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat. Dan pastikan nanti kau memainkan lagu itu untukku."

"Tentu, sayang." Ucap Taehyung tersenyum penuh kepastian, dan setelahnya kedua belah bibir itu kembali menyatu.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah buku musik yang berisikan _not balok Braille_ tentu tidak mudah untuk didapatkan. Namun apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Jungkook, selama itu untuk Taehyung, Jungkook akan melakukan _apapun_.

.

.

.

.

.

Ekhem udah dulu, lama" ngga tega juga nyiksa Taetae yang kadar manisnya makin nambah tiap hari uluuh ~~ #diabet tipe alien


	4. Chapter 4

**_Fragile Sight_**

.

.

.

 ** _BL/Yaoi / KookV - Jungkook x Taehyung / dldr._**

.

.

.

.

Aroma bekas sisa hujan semalam menyeruak terbawa hembusan angin hangat, mengundang sepasang kelopak mata yang membungkus netra sekelam malam pemuda tampan yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya untuk membuka.

Di sisinya ada makhluk yang bergelung dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai alas untuk bersandar.

Tersenyum, Jungkook mengarahkan jemari panjangnya mengusap pipi mulus tembam kekasihnya yang masih tertidur lelap. Taehyung pasti lelah, entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bercinta hingga semalam yang seharusnya dingin karena rintik hujan menjadi sehangat musim panas.

Desahan Taehyung masih tetap menjadi candu bagi Jungkook, bagaimana suara Taehyung memenuhi sudut kamar mereka, melebur bersama rendah suara Jungkook yang saling bersahutan, _penuh gairah_.

_

…

Ujung rambut Taehyung masih basah, ibu jari Jungkook bergerak menyusuri bulu mata panjang nan lentik yang lebih tua, membayangkan betapa indah binar mata cokelat yang tersembunyi di sana.

Lalu bibirnya mengecup bahu Taehyung yang tidak dilapisi apapun, perlahan menyapukan permukaan bibirnya pada kulit yang sehalus bayi.

Arah lirikan matanya kini mengarah ke bagian leher dan sekitar tulang selangka Taehyung yang dihiasi beberapa warna lebam keunguan hasil karya gigi dan bibirnya, sangat kontras dengan warna kulit kekasihnya yang cerah namun sedikit _tan_. Jungkook sangat menyukai warna kulit Taehyung, seperti madu yang mengkilap diterpa cahaya, dan manis tentu saja.

Merasakan pergerakan kecil Taehyung yang kian beringsut merapatkan tubuhnya, Jungkook terkekeh gemas, menggerakkan tangan besarnya untuk menarik selimut yang sempat melorot agar kembali menutupi tubuh telanjang Taehyung hingga mencapai dagu lancipnya.

Sepertinya si manis berkulit seksi itu kedinginan, dan dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening perlahan Jungkook bangkit dengan gerakan sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkan kekasihnya yang sudah kembali terlelap.

_

…

Tangannya bergerak telaten, fokus untuk menuang dan membalikkan sebuah adonan yang telah mengembang bundar berwarna keemasan di hadapannya.

"Sudah bangun, sayang?" Jungkook menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, suara langkah kaki berhasil menarik atensi sang dominan dari _pancake_ yang tengah mengepul panas dengan aroma menggoda.

Di sana, Taehyung berjalan kearah dapur tempat Jungkook berada sekarang dengan sebelah tangan yang terangkat meraba-raba sekelilingnya. Pemuda manis itu sudah mengingat dengan baik posisi tatanan barang dan jalur di rumah yang mereka tinggali berdua, jadi ia dapat dengan leluasa bergerak tanpa bantuan tongkat _stainless_.

Bukannya menjawab atau sekedar memberikan ucapan selamat pagi pada kekasihnya Taehyung malah mendengus pagi-pagi. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Wajahnya tampak imut merengut lucu. Taehyung tentu tahu kenapa tanpa perlu jawaban dari yang lebih muda.

"Tidak apa sayang, kau cantik." Jungkook tertawa. "Kemarilah."

Jangan salahkan Jungkook yang tak mampu menahan tawa melihat bagaimana penampilan Taehyung tiap kali mereka selesai bercinta. Yang dikenakan oleh Taehyung adalah sepasang piyama tidur, hanya saja berbeda motif dari celana dan baju.

Dan jangan salahkan Taehyung juga karena ketika terbangun ia tidak mendapati Jungkook di sisinya hingga ia hanya mengambil asal pakaian yang bisa terjangkau olehnya, jadilah sekarang ia mungkin tengah memakai celana piyamanya sendiri namun dengan atasan milik Jungkook karena jujur saja baju piyama yang ia kenakan sangat besar hingga cukup membuat bagian bahunya mengintip kurang ajar.

"Hari ini sirupnya rasa apa?" Langkahnya pelan, menarik ujung kursi untuk didudukinya. Taehyung duduk di kursi yang pertama kali digapainya.

" _Strawberry_ , sayang." Jungkook meletakkan piring berisi _pancake_ sirup, sepasang sendok dan garpu, dan segelas susu untuk Taehyung. "Ayo sarapan."

" _Ne_!"

_

…

Seharusnya tidak begini.

Taehyung yang berakhir mencuci semua piring dan peralatan dapur yang Jungkook gunakan tadi.

Tapi jika itu Taehyung yang meminta terlebih dengan caranya memohon yang pasti akan berhasil mengalahkan ego seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Dia bisa apa? Menolak?

Tentu tidak.

Dan Jungkook mengerti itu, kekasihnya hanya ingin membantu diluar keterbatasan yang dimilikinya. Taehyung selalu bilang.

" _Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang buta. Aku cacat. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak berguna_."

Sejak saat itu pula Taehyung mulai belajar melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiriーdibawah pengawasan Jungkook tentu sajaー.

_

…

" _Hyung_."

Jungkook meraih pinggang Taehyung, memerangkap yang lebih kecil dalam dekapan hangat. Sembari mengendusi aroma _chamomile_ yang menguar dari tubuh rampingnya -walaupun masih sedikit tercium sisa aktivitas mereka semalam.

" _Hmm_?"

"Bagaimana dengan taman bermain hari ini?"

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

" _Nope_. Aku ingin berkencan dengan manisku sayang ini." Kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi tembamnya. Bertepatan dengan satu gelas terakhir yang Taehyung letakkan di _pantry_. Mencuci tangan sebentar lalu mengeringkannya seadanya.

Taehyung memutar tubuh, menangkup pipi Jungkook yang teraba sedikit tirus di bawah permukaan tangannya. Mencoba menemukan netra jelaga kekasihnya seolah tengah menatapnya begitu dalam.

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian. Melingkarkan lengan kurusnya untuk memeluk sang dominan penuh kerinduan.

"Bawa aku kemanapun. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Tanpa tahu kedua netra cokelat Taehyung kini tengah digenangi air mata.

Ya, Taehyung merindukan Jungkook.

_

…

 _Jungkooknya yang dulu_.

#sekian :")

#maafkan setelah sekian lama baru up lagi, i wont forget my work :")

Neomu neomu thankseu :")


End file.
